It is often desirable to be able to move a member, such as an aerodynamic surface, or antenna, from a storage position to an erected position. In particular, to facilitate maximum load out of submunitions in delivery vehicles such as TACMs or MLRS, folding aerodynamic surfaces on the submunition are often required. Such a construction preferably has a minimum intrusive volume, a minimum of complexity and high reliability. A need exists for an effective design for the deployment of aerodynamic surfaces, antennas and other members in such an environment.